User talk:Ellis99
I II III IV V VI ---- Battlesong Zinnia I'm sorry i don't know where to find this battlesong. I found those pokémon cries on the internet. Jantje132 (talk) 13:37, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Manga Ah, it had to come sooner or later. Anyway, it should be posted in the news. Will you do this week's edition, or should I? Energy ''X'' 18:47, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Well, I don't have too much time tomorrow. Besides, if it is really important what was revealed last week, it can be done this week instead. Energy ''X'' 19:14, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Yes I am making my profile (talk) 20:56, December 6, 2014 (UTC) File Changes Do you want me to take care of your file changes list? Can I get a link to the wiki?..... Headers Don't replace the header with ; , for it ruins the WAM score, as mentioned before. Energy ''X'' 10:14, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Reply I believe Energy X told you that we should use headers instead of ; to increase our WAM score. So that's why I use headers instead of the ;.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:39, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :Seems Energy X explained it to you about it, so I am going to continue with using the headers instead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:46, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Well, you see, the higher our WAM score is, the more popular we can get on some browsers. As it is, if one types "pikachu" on Google, for example, it lists Bulb as the first source, while we are at the bottom. The greater the WAM score, it is possible to translate our wiki from bottom to higher stages. While it may seem using ; looks better than headers, it is confirmed by CzechOut that the latter is better. Energy ''X'' 11:41, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Well, that seems the best course of action, for now. Energy ''X'' 11:45, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I think that has to be done manually. Sure, you can do the ;ABC to ABC , but you did change some other headers, like ABC to ;. Best if you could check your past contributions and see what can be done about it. Energy ''X'' 11:55, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that is better. Energy ''X'' 12:16, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Reply Yeah. However, had to merge the news, since people want one blog with all news rather than separate ones. Energy ''X'' 16:23, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Format Take your time, it is not like the pages will leave or something. Energy ''X'' 18:10, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Anniversary I've been wondering about that, too. Honestly, I have no idea. Energy ''X'' 19:44, December 7, 2014 (UTC) RE Could you explain a bit more please? (talk) 20:43, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Old Man Swamp HubStyle told me on my talk page it was not Sean Schammel that voices him, and I didn't give him a better scource of the voice actor. I was just putting the info back the way he had it before. Anthony Nichols (talk) 20:55, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the message, I just hope Hub got my message. I'm letting him know I'm sorry. Anthony Nichols (talk) 21:00, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Block You do not understand, it seems. Have you seen how much he contributed? In other cases users made a minor contribution, or something that is not important. Blocking him may cause more harm than good. Energy ''X'' 10:51, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Manga Might seem interesting enough. Still, it is a matter of time before it gets published and translated for us to get that working. Energy X Hopefully, we can translate it once it comes out. We need the Pokémon pages of Ruby and Sapphire. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:38, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Sigh, I'm afraid that... I will stop uploading images on characters and pokémon's pages because I still have problem with Kyurem147 for replacing previous images with his own images :(. I will only upload images for the episodes :(. Do you think that I'm still a strong admin :(? Some fans said that getting emotional is a sign of weakness but I think that it's not. Sigh, I'm afraid that's I'm weak compared to the other admins :(. Nectaria (talk) 18:32, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Reply I have checked the site and it seems that they only show the chapter names and the volumes, nothing more, although still thanks for the link! And don't worry, you didn't upset me at all in the last days.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:38, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for doing that.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:42, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I'll keep that in mind to add that if I make more chapters regarding the manga.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:05, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :::No problem, I'll do that.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:08, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Sigh, Ellis... You didn't answer my latest reply that I send to you on my talk page :(. Yes, I was waiting for you to answer but you didn't notice my message yet :(. Nectaria (talk) 18:08, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Wow! I noticed that you created a Team Galactic userbox! Can you please create a Team Rocket userbox? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 13:01, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Re:Userboxes They are nice to see.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:02, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Bug That's it. You mention this and I just experienced this. I clicked the message to link me to my talk page. Though you shouldn't contact me, but the staff. Heck, give your feedback on the bugs on these kind of blogs, or through . Energy ''X'' 15:02, December 10, 2014 (UTC) I have but I wanted see if it was like that on your end. I've sent a message. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:03, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Because that template is used on Stun Spore article. Remove it first. Energy ''X'' 17:56, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Pages No problem, but I moved it back and I put proof.--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:57, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Ban Well, he did say so. I guess he is bothered by the fact you do not look first and see what can be done. I can only assume that is supposed to teach you that lesson. Energy ''X'' 13:58, December 11, 2014 (UTC) J My bad ellis. Sorry if I made a mistake. I accidently pushed the enter button. I like to renew if you know what I mean.--Kyurem147 (talk) 14:08, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Really? Oh thanks so much. DragonSpore18 (talk) 20:20 December 11, 2014 (UTC) Ash's Froakie linked Hey there! There is no need for the request to link Ash's Froakie to Ash's Frogadier because I have fixed all the links that were linked to Ash's Froakie on all the pages (except for the user pages and such).--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:34, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :There are no more links anymore that are linked to Ash's Froakie on the article pages because I have checked it and made it sure.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:37, December 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hey Hub I would if I could, but I have yet to find a lead. If you prefer the page as it is now to be deleted, be my guest. HubStyle (talk) 02:44, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Copyright Interesting. Though I just upload images first (so I can cut them out later, as I don't have the image editing program everywhere), it is quite strange a Staff Member would come and delete just one image, for there are some more. Eh, they were to be deleted anyway, for they are unused. Energy ''X'' 09:59, December 12, 2014 (UTC) It is not that I have all the time, I got other business to do. But at least there are three more chapters to go, so they should be finished by the end of this week. Hopefully. Energy ''X'' 10:43, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Re:DPA navigation I saw it, thanks for doing it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:22, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think it is really needed, because each volume is just really small, containing only 5 chapters.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:32, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Reply Yeah, yeah, go on. Energy ''X'' 14:27, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Issue Um curious is there an issue here?--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:13, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Re:DPA There is a DPA page, Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:42, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:43, December 13, 2014 (UTC)